A Hanyou and A Miko
by The-Wind-Dragon-Caller
Summary: Inuyasha's feelings for Kagome have gotten much stronger and so have Kagome's for Inuyasha. Niether of them can hold in there emotions anymore. They have told one another how they feel about each other and now are living life as a couple.
1. A Miko's Feelings

* * *

A Hanyou and A Miko

* * *

I do not own Inuyasha and I will not repeat this through all my chapters like other authors do because you know what? It gets annoying after a while don't you think?

* * *

Chapter 1  
  
It was a dawn in the feudal era; the dew was still visible on the grass. The group was quite tired from their last battle with a demon so all were asleep. The sun slowly began to rise and birds started to chirp. Inuyasha was sleeping in his favorite tree then he picked up on the sound due to his amazing (a/n: and adorable) ears. He slowly lifted his head to see the sun has risen; he then looked down at the group. Sango and Miroku were sleeping next to each other but still pretty far away...  
  
SMACK  
  
...Yet still close enough for Miroku to be his perverted self --.  
  
Sango: You bastard! Even in my sleep you can't give my ass a break can you?!  
  
Miroku: ' I was just trying to wake you up... (a/n: I'm not sure if that's how you do an anime sweat drop but w/e)  
  
All the yelling caused Kagome and Shippo to wake up.  
  
Kagome: in a sleepy voice hey...yawns what's all the yelling about huh?  
  
Inuyasha: Miroku was just being a lecher again, and it was a good thing he woke you up I'm hungry and we have to look for more jewel shards; I want to get an early start today wench and you're always the one holding us behind!  
  
Kagome: don't call me a wench! SIT BOY!  
  
Inuyasha falls to the ground, making a huge hole in the ground Inuyasha- shaped.  
  
Inuyasha: mumbles curses to himself  
  
Kagome: and for that you're getting your breakfast last!  
  
Shippo: Hey Kagome! Since Inuyasha was bad and I was good may I please get my breakfast first?!   
  
Inuyasha: Why you...spell wears off and hits Shippo on the head  
  
Shippo: owie TT that hurt!  
  
Kagome: I can't believe I'm saying this but you did kinda deserve that...  
  
Everyone except Kagome and Inuyasha: WHAT?!?!  
  
Kagome: it's not nice to be greedy like Inuyasha is Shippo; I would never want to see you grow up to be like him.  
  
Inuyasha: What the fuck is that suppose to mean?!  
  
Sango: would everyone please just sit down so we can have breakfast?  
  
Everyone sits back down and Kagome makes breakfast for everyone. They eat the entire meal within 10 minutes. While the others clean up the mess they made, Kagome is busy packing up her sleeping bag and other things. Once they all finished packing, they started to walk to the next village. Kagome was on Inuyasha's back as usual and Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were on Kirara. Kagome started to drift off to sleep when...  
  
Kagome: I can sense a jewel shard and its traveling fast!  
  
Inuyasha: sniffs the air it smells like wolf boy...feh  
  
They all see a whirl wind of dust appear and then start to clam down  
  
Kouga: well, well, if it isn't my lovely Kagome...oh and mutt face.  
  
Inuyasha: Don't call me mutt face, wolf boy!  
  
Kouga: Look here dog crap! I've come here cause I'm sick and tired of you being around my woman all the time, God only knows what you do to her...  
  
Kagome: I'm not your woman damn it! Get it through your think head!  
  
Kouga: Oh yes you are and me and Dog breath over here will have a fight to the death for you!  
  
Inuyasha: fine! Is that what you want Koga?! A fight?! You got it!  
  
Kouga: very well! Tomorrow morning, right here, and don't be late!  
  
Inuyasha: ohhhh trust me I won't!  
  
With that said Kouga left and the group stood there in shock; All except Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha: what?  
  
Miroku: you do realize that you put yourself in a "fight to the death" battle and your life isn't the only one on the line?  
  
Inuyasha: yes but who else's life is on the line?  
  
Miroku grabs Kagome and pushes her right into Inuyasha. Kagome looks up at Inuyasha and he looks back almost getting lost in her beautiful eyes. He gets lost in them easily. He then shook his head to get back to the real world.  
  
Inuyasha: WHAT?  
  
Kagome: it's me dumb ass! My life is on the line! God only knows what Kouga will do to me!  
  
Miroku: probably rape you...gropes Sango's ass as he thinks: mmmm yummy  
  
Sango: PERV! smacks Miroku across the face  
  
Miroku: says while crying a little it's the hand! It's the hand I swear!  
  
Inuyasha: thinks: That bastard trying to get MY Kagome...wait a minute...MY?! No! she's not mine...she probably doesn't even feel the same way about me as I do her blushes a bit at his thought  
  
Kagome: thinks: how can that idiot challenge Inuyasha like that?! I hate Koga! He's such a dumb ass! I love Inuyasha and only Inuyasha...but I know he doesn't feel the same way about me as I do him blush at her thought as well  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome turn towards each other, still with blushing faces, then quickly turn away again and blush even more. Inuyasha looks up and realizes the sun is setting.  
  
Kagome: It's almost dark you guys should we set up camp and I'll get started on dinner?  
  
Everyone except Kagome: YES!!  
  
Kagome: ok, Shippo would you be a cute little fox demon and go with Miroku to get some firewood? Oh and Inuyasha can you set up a stone circle to put the firewood in?  
  
Shippo and Miroku: ok goes off to collect firewood for the night  
  
Inuyasha: feh...whatever...starts to set up the circle  
  
Kagome: Sango, would you help me prepare the meal?  
  
Sango: of course  
  
Kagome and Sango went to Kagome's bag to get out the meal and since Inuyasha was unable to her the girls talk for this distance, Kagome thought it a good time to talk to Sango while they prepare the meal for cooking.  
  
Kagome: Sango?  
  
Sango: yes?  
  
Kagome: have you notice that Inuyasha is acting...weird?  
  
Sango: hm? What do you mean by that?  
  
Kagome: he's just being very...strange around me  
  
Sango: what do you think it could be?  
  
Kagome: I'm not sure...  
  
Sango: do you thin maybe he finally developed some feelings for you?  
  
Kagome: I wish...but do you think it's a possibility?  
  
Sango: more than likely. He just put his life on the line for you and he's fighting for you God's sake!  
  
Kagome: so...you think that's it?  
  
Sango: defiantly...now looking at all the facts, I'm 99% sure  
  
Kagome: so am I. thanks for helping me with the meal.  
  
Sango: anytime  
  
Kagome and Sango then walked back to the fire that was now blazing and Kagome started cooking the food. She almost burned it once or twice because she was busy looking at Inuyasha and thinking about him.  
  
Kagome: thinks: ok...I'm going to have to tell him tonight, I can't keep it in me anymore  
  
Kagome finished cooking the meal and everyone dived in. Inuyasha of course, at the most out of everybody but everyone was so full it didn't matter.  
  
Miroku: I must say Lady Kagome that was one of the finniest meals I have had.  
  
Shippo: yes I agree with Miroku  
  
Sango: mm-hmm  
  
Inuyasha: yeah Kagome I'm stuffed  
  
Kagome: well I'm glad everyone is satisfied  
  
Miroku: well, I say we all get some rest  
  
Sango and Shippo: Yeah  
  
Once again Sango and Miroku slept next to each other while Shippo and Kirara slept next to each other which left Inuyasha and Kagome awake.  
  
Inuyasha: blushing as he says this you should get some sleep too you know...  
  
Kagome: blushing as well Inuyasha?  
  
Inuyasha: what?  
  
Kagome: I need to talk to you...

* * *

A/n: ANNNNNDDDD....I'm stopping there. HAHA THIS IS TO ALL THE AUTHORS YOU THERE THAT LEFT A CLIFF HANGER NOW IT'S MY TURN MUHAHAHAHA. Anyway I'll try to get the second chapter in tomorrow because I'm going away on Tuesday and not coming back till Thursday so.... I would still enjoy some reviews so I can see if I'm doing well so far...and trust me next chapter will be more eventful....like a lemon possibly and of course the "fight to the death" battle between Inuyasha and Kouga for Kagome!!! WEEEE! GOODIES ALL AROUND ! 


	2. Confesstions

A Hanyou and A Miko

* * *

A/n: thank you to all who have reviewed and thank you DARKSIDE for telling me that scripts were no longer allowed and YES I have notice that when I was writing it that the star thing-a-ma-boobs didn't come up. I do send apologies to everyone for the confusion. Ok, well now I'm going to write this story normally with quotation marks even though I hate them and that was the reason I was writing in script form in the first place. So enjoy the second chapter. I am now going away Monday-Thursday so I'll try to get in as much as I can over the weekend. I'm sorry I wasn't able to put the 2nd chapter up before I left but now it's here so live with it. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 2  
  
"We need to talk..." Kagome said in a somewhat hesitant voice. "May we go into the forest? I don't wish to disturb the others."  
  
"Uhhhh...ok?" Inuyasha said confused.  
  
Inuyasha fallowed Kagome into the forest till they came across a clearing. Inuyasha took a seat on a rock.  
  
"I don't think you should sit down Inuyasha; you'll probably just stand up"  
  
"Ok then..." Inuyasha stood up and then stood right in front of Kagome "...What do you want?"  
  
"Inuyasha..." Kagome started "...There are times when someone wants to say something but is afraid to say it because they're afraid of what the other person might say..."  
  
"Go on..."  
  
"...Well...that's how I felt. Inuyasha, I had these words bottled up inside me for so long, but now you're about to fight Kouga in a "fight to the death" battle for me and I understand if you don't respond to this right away but I figured this is the appropriate time to tell you that..."  
  
'Is she going to say what I think she is going to say?! Please oh please let it be what I think she's going to say!' Inuyasha thought to himself.  
  
"...I love you."  
  
Inuyasha just stood there, completely in shock to the three words Kagome said and thought 'Oh my God...she loves me...she's going to be expecting an answer soon. THINK THINK THINK!'  
  
"...I knew it...you don't feel the same way about me do you?" Kagome looks down at the ground ashamed of her feelings now.  
  
"No Kagome..." Inuyasha raised lifted her head up under her chin with a few fingers and looked deep into he wonderful eyes "...I haven't felt this way about anyone not even Kikyou...I love you too Kagome"  
  
Kagome's eyes started to fill with tears of happiness. "Y-You do?"  
  
"Kagome...I fell in love with you the first time I laid eyes on you, but I tried to deny it because I thought I still loved Kikyou, but I can't keep it to myself anymore; I love you and I would give up anything for you, even my own life"  
  
"Oh Inuyasha..." Kagome wraps her arms tightly around Inuyasha and buries her head into his shoulder. "I'm scared about tomorrow, I don't want you getting hurt, and I don't want to lose you"  
  
"Feh, you worry too much. I'll be fine, don't worry. I'll do anything to protect you; I don't care if I get hurt just as long as you are safe."  
  
"But Inuyasha-"  
  
She was cut off when she found his lips pressed against hers. She hesitated a few moments and then pressed back. So many thoughts were racing through both of their minds but when they kissed, all of those thoughts melted away and all they could think about was their love for one another. Inuyasha began to suck on her lower lip, demanding for entrance into her mouth. Kagome opened her mouth slowly and let him slide his tongue inside. He entered her mouth and she greeted his tongue with hers. They rubbed each others tongues together sending sparks flying through their bodies. (A/n: if you take this stuff literally, just stop and try to understand it.)  
  
Inuyasha pulls away slightly but still brushes his lips over Kagome's. "Kagome, you do realize if we...mate and I mark you...you will be mine forever."  
  
"Yes I do... and I want that...I want to be yours"  
  
With that said Inuyasha picked her up and laid her down on the ground, kissing her passionately once again. She kept her arms wrapped around him loosely as he began kissing away from her lips and to her neck. Once he got to her neck he started kissing it deeply, causing her to moan and tighten her grip around him. Inuyasha smirked at this and began to suck on it as he undid the buttons on her shirt, exposing her breasts and bare stomach to him. As he switched to the other side of her neck, he started to take off her skirt, now just leaving her in her bra and panties. He pulled up from her neck and stared at the wonderful sight before him. He took one of his hands and ran it slowly down her body, filling both of them with lust for one another. Inuyasha removed both of his shirts and ripped the bra off of her body. Kagome wrapped her arms back around him and he started to squeeze her breasts lightly. This took her by surprised and made her tighten her grip and moan lightly. She moved her hand through his long, sliver hair and found his ears. She began to make circles around them and rub them lightly. Inuyasha made a low growl of pleasure and squeezed her breasts harder. As he did this he went back to sucking on her neck. He whispered dirty words in her ear, turning her on more, and making her rub his ears faster. He kissed down her body and to her breasts he removed one of his hands and started kissing and sucking on it as he massaged the other. Kagome moan louder and rubbed his ear even faster and this aroused Inuyasha; she could feel it, literally. He switched to the other breast and massaged the one he was just sucking on. She began to lower his pants, wanting more of this pleasure. He then ripped her panties off of her body and started kissing lower. She has just finished removing his pants when...  
  
"Ohhhhh...I-I-Inuyasha..."  
  
...He began to lick and suck at her opening. She made her grip tighter around him at the amazing pleasure rushing through her body. He then plunged his tongue inside of her, tasting her juices as she lets them out onto his tongue. He wiped the any extra that was on his lips and return to kissing her.  
  
"How do you feel now?" he question  
  
"Incredible. However, I do believe you may need a little pleasure yourself"  
  
They changed their position, now Kagome was on top of Inuyasha. She kissed down his body as he laid there motionless; in some way know what she was about to do.  
  
"Kagome you-" he was cut off when she put two fingers to his lips to silence him.  
  
"Shhhhh...it's your turn"  
  
He kissed her fingers and then signaled her to continue. She went down to his member and took the tip into her mouth and slowly began to suck on it lightly. He just closed his eyes and indulged in the pleasure. She then took his entire length into her mouth and she started to suck harder and faster each time she took it back into her mouth.  
  
"K-K-Kagome..."  
  
After a few minutes, right before he was about to release himself, she stopped.  
  
"Kagome...I need you...I want you now more than ever..."  
  
Kagome rolled back over on her back  
  
"Then what are you waiting for? A special invention?"  
  
Inuyasha climbed back on top of her.  
  
"Kagome, I'm warning you now this will hurt"  
  
Kagome held his hand and intertwined her fingers with his.  
  
"I know and I'm ready but first..."  
  
Kagome pulled out a condom from her shirt pocket. (A/n: I don't know why it's there you guys can make you that part of the story if you want)  
  
"...put this on"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It's called a condom it keeps me from getting pregnant. I'll put it on for you then you may continue"  
  
Kagome smirks slightly as she takes the condom out of the box a slides it on his member. After Kagome was done with all that, Inuyasha lined himself up at her entrance and slowly pushed the tip of his shaft in. Before he went any further, he bent down and started kissing Kagome's neck once again; getting ready to mark her this time. He slowly began to push himself deeper into her body when he hit the barrier.  
  
He arose from her neck slightly "Are you ready?"  
  
"Yes...I am"  
  
Kagome held on to his hand for dear life as he broke the barrier and sunk his teeth into her neck until she started to bleed. She screamed in pain as the tears ran down her eyes, she squeezed his hand making him bleed from digging her nails into his hands. Inuyasha started cleaning up the blood from her neck with his tongue. Once he was finished he kissed away the tears.  
  
"Shhhhh...it's ok...you're my mate now and no one can take you away from me...you're mine forever and I'm yours."  
  
"I know...and I couldn't be happier."  
  
She signaled him to go on as he started rocking his hips slowly. She moaned slightly at the pleasurable feeling inside of her body. Inuyasha smirked at this and started pumping in and out of her slowly. A pleasant look began to form on both of their faces as he pumped in and out of her; harder and faster with each movement.  
  
"Ahhhmmmm...Inuyasha!"  
  
With that final scream of her lover's name, she released herself to him as he followed shortly after. They both collapsed, breathing extremely heavily, and holding each other in pure bliss. Inuyasha rolled off of Kagome and grab his fire-rat shirt. He wrapped his arms around Kagome, keeping her as close as he can to him, and draped the over both of them to keep themselves warm. Inuyasha kissed Kagome one final time.  
  
"Good night, my mate" Inuyasha smirked as he said that to her.  
  
"Good night..."  
  
"Inuyasha...?"  
  
"Yes...?"  
  
"I love you"  
  
"I love you too Kagome"  
  
With that Kagome drifted off to sleep in her lover's arms and shortly after Inuyasha allowed sleep to over come him.

* * *

(A/n: Well that was Chapter 2! Next chapter soon to come! The fight for Kagome remember that? That should be in the next chapter. Well I'll try to get to it hopefully it will be in by the time I leave Monday. Anyway please REVIEW! I won't be motivated to write if I don't get reviews. SEE YA PPLZ!) 


	3. The Battle

A Hanyou and A Miko

* * *

A/n: Well this is the only chapter I'll be putting up for the next 2 weeks because I'll be away. I'll start writing again on the 11th of August. So enjoy the 3rd Chapter. There will be more to come.

* * *

Chapter 3

Kagome awoke the next morning to a stirring Inuyasha. When she rolled over, Inuyasha was wide awake and staring right into her eyes.  
  
"Good morning love" he said while giving her a morning kiss.  
  
Kagome smiled "Good morning"  
  
Inuyasha began to kiss her neck lightly and softly, receiving a few light moans in return. All of a sudden he stopped and sat up quickly sniffing the air.  
  
"What is it honey?" Kagome then sat up, wrapping the fire rat shirt around her, and kissed his neck a few times herself.  
  
"He's coming..."  
  
"Kouga...here..." Kagome handed Inuyasha his pants and shirt, leaving her naked. She got up and put her clothes on as well.  
  
"You have to get ready. How close is he?"  
  
"Pretty close..." Inuyasha put on his clothes and stood up  
  
"Kagome...?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"If I don't come out of this battle alive I just want to let you know I love you and you must live a good life...Can you promise me that?"  
  
"Yes honey...I promise" Kagome said with tears flowing from her eyes and looking down at the ground.  
  
"Hey, there mustn't be any tears, I will kill Kouga if it is the last thing I do, and besides I was just saying IF. Do you honestly think that mangy wolf is going to kill me?" Inuyasha said while raising Kagome's chin with a few fingers.  
  
"No, of course not, I know you can kill him. I'm just scared"  
  
"Feh, your not even the one fighting the battle and you're scared"  
  
"Yes I'm scared! I'm scared I might lose you! I love you Inuyasha! Why do you think I've agreed to be your mate...?!"  
  
"..."  
  
Kagome calmed down a bit "...I've agreed to become your mate cause I love you and care about you if you died I would have nothing else to live for...do you understand?"  
  
"Yes Kagome I do and I love you too"  
  
With that said Inuyasha pressed his lips to Kagome's and kissed her passionately.  
  
Kagome pulled away from the kiss slightly "Come on let's walk back to the camp the others are probably wondering where we are."  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha walked back to the camp hand in hand. When they got back to the camp, they saw Miroku on top of Sango kissing her like there was no end and Sango was kissing him back! (A/n: Sorry for not including this but Shippo is at Keade's hut for the rest of the story thank you and have a nice day.) Kagome coughed a few time to get their attention. Both of them stopped and looked at the two standing in front of them.  
  
"Oh Inuyasha, Kagome, you guys are back" Miroku said blushing and sitting up, letting Sango sit up as well but her blush was much darker.  
  
"Oh hello Kagome can I talk to you alone a minute?" Sango said rather quickly  
  
"Uhhh ok but make it quick, Kouga is getting closer"  
  
Sango quickly dragged Kagome to a quiet spot.  
  
"So how was last night?! Give me all the details."  
  
"Last night? Details?"  
  
"Oh please, don't play innocent with me. Miroku and I heard you and Inuyasha all night we hardly got any sleep."  
  
"And yet you two still had enough energy for a make-out fest"  
  
Sango blushed "Well I told Miroku I loved him and he said I love you too and then he kisses me and then I kissed him back and then it just turned out that way."  
  
Kagome laughed "Well that's kinda what happened between Inuyasha and I"  
  
"So let me here the details!"  
  
While Kagome was talking about her night with Inuyasha, Miroku was dieing to know what happened the night before.  
  
"Oh Inuyasha you finally got some huh?!" Miroku patted him on the back  
  
"What the fuck are you talking about Miroku?"  
  
"Oh don't be a jackass; you know exactly what I am talking about. Sango and I heard you and Kagome all night fucking each others brains out we hardly got any sleep!"  
  
"And yet you were all over Sango like the end of the world was coming and you wanted to make sure you got some before it did."  
  
Miroku blushed "Well Sango told me that she loved me and I said I love you too and then I kissed her and then she kissed me back and then it just turned out that way...but it was worth it"  
  
Inuyasha laughed "Well that's kinda what happened between Kagome and I"  
  
"Well then spit it out man tell me!"  
  
Once Inuyasha started telling Miroku about his night of romance, Kagome was just finishing up.  
  
"...and then I fell asleep in his arms."  
  
Sango was staring at her wide-eyed  
  
"Wow! Do you think Miroku would do that?! Wait....don't answer that I know the answer."  
  
"I was about to say "You have got to be kidding me that's Miroku you are talking about" "  
  
Both girls laughed and started to walk back towards the boys. Just before they got back, Inuyasha was finishing up telling Miroku about last night. Miroku walked over to Sango with a grin on his face.  
  
"Hey babe"  
  
Sango looked him over as though he was crazy and then noticed the bulge in his pants and then realized Inuyasha must have told him about last night "Hello yourself"  
  
Miroku then captured Sango's lips in his.  
  
"Look you two there's no time for this..." Just as Inuyasha said that, a cyclone came into view.  
  
"It's Kouga!" Kagome then ran behind Inuyasha.  
  
The cyclone kept on getting closer and closer, finally it had arrived and Kouga appeared out of it.  
  
"Where's my Kagome mutt-face!?"  
  
"Sorry Kouga, She's not yours and never has been"  
  
"What are you talking about mutt?!"  
  
"You heard him Kouga...!" Kagome came out from behind Inuyasha  
  
"I'm not yours...you see?!" Kagome let her sleeve fall and showed Kouga the mark.  
  
"YOU MUTT! HOW DARE YOU?! I'LL KILL YOU!!"  
  
Kouga then lounged at Inuyasha but Inuyasha dodged it easily.  
  
"Wow is that all you got?!"  
  
Inuyasha then took out his Tetsusaiga and was preparing to strike when Kouga punched Inuyasha in the face. Inuyasha started to bleed, but once he got his senses back Inuyasha set a Wind Scar right at Kouga.  
  
"Now die you mangy wolf! WIND SCAR!"  
  
Before Kouga could react, the attack hit him and he disintegrated. (A/n: I know very short fighting scene but Kouga is a bastard and I wanted him to die quickly)  
  
"I knew he was all talk and no action" Inuyasha said proudly  
  
"Oh Inuyasha you did it!" Kagome ran to him and held him tightly  
  
"Feh, of course I did."  
  
Kagome then when over and picked up the jewel shards Kouga had and put it in the bottle with the rest of them.  
  
"Now we can be together forever with no distractions."  
  
Inuyasha smirked and gave Kagome a passionate kiss.

* * *

(A/n: ok that's it for 2 WEEKS! MUHAHAHA! I'm so evil but I can't help it. Blame my camp there the ones taking me everywhere it's not my fault. Again, I'll start writing again on the 11th. See ya' in 2 weeks!)


	4. Shopping time!

**A Hanyou and A Miko**

A/n: I do apologias for not updating as quickly as I thought I would be able to please forgive me. I've been really really busy getting ready for school and loads of other shit. Anyway here is the 4th chapter I'm still trying to think of a way how to end this and how many chapters there are going to be but here is the 4th chapter in the mean time.

**Chapter 4 **

Kagome then pulled away from the kiss.

"This calls for a celebration! Why don't we go back to my time go out on the town and stuff like that?"

"Cool that sounds like fun! Let's all go to that place...ummmm...I believed you called it a mail?"

Kagome laughed "No No No, it's called a mall and that's a good idea lets all go shopping for new clothes and stuff"

With that said everyone went to the well. Sango held on to Kagome's hand and (even though Inuyasha hated it) Miroku held on to Inuyasha's hand. They all jumped through the well and arrived in present day Tokyo. Inuyasha help Kagome, Sango and Miroku out of the well and they when inside Kagome's home.

"Mom! MOM?! Are you home?!"

Kagome's question was answered when she found a note on the kitchen table saying that she'll be out of town for a few weeks with Souta (sp? I think that's right)

and her grandfather.

"Hey guys! My mom, Souta and grandpa will be out for a few weeks let's stay here till they get back!"

They all answered "Cool, Ok!"

Kagome then showed her guests their bedrooms.

"Sango, Miroku you'll be sleeping in here. Oh and Sango there is a pull-down bed in case you don't want Miroku to sleep with you"

"Thank you Kagome, I feel I might be making much use from that pull-down bed."

SLAP!!! "PERVERT!!!"

"OH GOD IT'S THE HAND I TELL YOU THE HAND!!!"

Kagome sighed and took Inuyasha to her room.

"This is where we are going to sleep Inuyasha...Ummmm....if you don't want to sleep with me I can give you another bedroom."

"Now why would I not want to sleep with my mate hm?"

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her from behind and started to kiss her neck.

"I don't know why"

"Exactly so just shut up"

Inuyasha continued to kiss her neck until Kagome pulled away from his grip.

"Not now, later, I promise" she winked and then went downstairs to get money for her and her friends. "Ok everyone let's go shopping, Oh and Inuyasha here's your hat!" Kagome tossed him the cap and grumbled "Stupid piece of crap I hate you I hate you I hate you" after that he put on the hat and they walked to the mall.

Finally they arrived at the mall they all went inside and Kagome handed each of them some money.

"Uhhhh Kagome what is this?" Miroku questioned. "It looks like rabbit food." (A/n: a.k.a lettuce)

"That is money Miroku"

"Wow money sure is different in the future"

"Yeah I know but do you guys remember the lesson I taught you on how to use future money?"

"Yes!" Miroku answered happily

"Uhhhh...I kinda forgot Kagome" Inuyasha said a bit embarrassed

"Ok I have an idea Sango you know how to use future money too so why don't you go with Miroku and I'll help Inuyasha out."

"Ok that works; where should we meet you when we are done?" Sango asked

"Meet back in the food court. If you guys are hungry when you are done get something to eat cause I don't know how good the food is at the club we are going to tonight. It just opened up and I got us on the list! I think it's a club/ restaurant."

"Ok so we'll see each other in 2 hours back at the food court?"

"Yeah that's perfect that we have time to get dressed and put our make-up on"

"Ok see ya!"

"Bye guys! Have fun!"

**Sango and Miroku**

Sango and Miroku first went into Macy's.

"Miroku? Do you want to get your outfit first? You'll probably take the least time."

"Ok."

They then head over to the Men's department.

"Did Kagome say that we needed something special?"

"All I remember her saying is that it's nothing major but just find something nice."

Miroku then pulled off a purple t-shirt from the rack with a pair of black pants and a black dress jacket. (A/n: I know guys don't have very good fashion sense but let's just say that something was drawing him to it.)

"What do you think about this Sango?"

"I like it why don't you find your size and try it on?"

Miroku then found his size and then they headed over to the junior's department. (A/n: I figure Sango is around Kagome's age and Kagome is 15 so they still shop in the junior's department.)

**Kagome and Inuyasha**

Kagome and Inuyasha went to the other side of the mall to Bloomingdales. (A/n: that's how my mall is laid out so bare with me)****

"Ok Inuyasha let's take care of you first."

They went over to the Men's department and started looking through the racks.

"Man Kagome your time has really weird clothes."

"You just need to get use to them Inuyasha. Ok now let's see...how about this?"

Inuyasha turned around and looked at the outfit Kagome put together for him. It was similar to Miroku's but it had a red t-shirt and the jacket had some red outline on the collar.

"What do you think Inuyasha?"

"I like it. You do fine work my love." He then gave her a light kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you; How about you try it on?"

"Uhhhhh Ok"

Inuyasha then started to undress right out in the open to try on the clothes.

"NO NO INUYASHA! PUT YOUR CLOTHES BACK ON!! YOU HAVE TO CHANGE IN THE DRESSING ROOM!!"

Good thing no one else was around in the men's department to hear Kagome scream at Inuyasha.

"Let's go look for my outfit then we can go and try it on ok?"

"Feh, whatever you really hurt my ears."

"Awwww the poor puppy maybe I can make it up to you later when we are home alone." Kagome winked at him and started to walk to the junior's department.

Inuyasha's face lit up and he dashed after her and wrapped his arms around her from behind and whispered in her ear. "Why do we have to wait till later hm?" He started to kiss her neck and lead her into a fitting room where there was no superviser or video cameras. Once they got inside he locked the door behind him so no one else could get in. He forced her inside one of the dressing rooms and closed the door behind him. Kagome pulled Inuyasha to her and started to make out with him.

**Back to Sango and Miroku**

Sango and Miroku got to the junior's department and started to look around.

"Do you have any idea what you want Sango?"

"I'll know when I see it."

They started to go through the racks. All of a sudden a scream was heard. It was coming from Sango and Miroku rushed over to her. Miroku stared with a shocked expression on his face.

"This....is....PERFECT!!"

"You scared me half to death Sango! I thought something bad happened to you!"

"Y-You were worried about me?"

"Of course I was...I love you Sango I never want anything to happen to you."

Once Miroku said that they were lip-locked for about 5 minutes then Sango pulled away.

"Later....I promise, you'll get more and yes this also means I would like to bear your child"

"Sango...you would do that?"

"Yes Miroku, I love you too."

They both smiled and Miroku hugged her.

"So show me what you're going to try on."

Sango held up and pair of black jeans with silver and pink ribbon for the belt and a pink halter top.

"Let's go try them on"

They then went to the fitting rooms and tried on their clothes. About 5 minutes later they came out to show each other what they looked like in their new clothes. Miroku just stared at Sango; she looked incredible. Sango was laughing at Miroku because of the growing bulge in his pants but that outfit looked great on him. Sango walked up to Miroku and whispered in his ear "Later I promise...I'm all yours." Sango then walked back into her dressing room to change back into her normal clothes. As Miroku was walking back into his dressing room he whispered under his breath "Teaser..."After they got dressed they paid for their stuff and went to the food court.

**Back to Kagome and Inuyasha**

By now both of them had their clothes off and Inuyasha was aggressively sucking on Kagome's neck and receiving pleasurable moans in return. He started then do descend down her body, kissing and biting every little inch of her.

"Inuyasha we really shouldn't it's almost time that we should be meeting Sango and Miroku back at the Food Court and I still need an outfit..."

During the entire time she was talking, Inuyasha wasn't paying the least bit of attention. He was too busy spreading her legs, getting ready to take the sweet taste of her body. But before he was able to get his mouth to her entrance, he was stopped by Kagome's hand.

"Weren't you listening to me you baka?"

"Baka?! Look wench you're going to pay for that!"

"Sit!!!!!"

But that was a very very bad idea Inuyasha landed right at her entrance.

"Heh heh heh, wow for once this command came in handy and it was a loud one too which means that I may be down here for a while"

Inuyasha then started kissing and her entrance, but Kagome got up and started getting dressed.

"Yeah but I can do that....but I do feel bad."

Kagome then crawled under Inuyasha and took his manhood into her mouth and started sucking on it. Moans were heard coming from Inuyasha's mouth and he was about to climax when Kagome stopped.

"That's what you get for calling me a wench and try one your clothes!"

"You'll see Kagome, later; you're going to be sorry you ever called me a baka!"

"Baka...there I said it again what are you going to do about it?"

"Ohhhhh you'll see..."

Inuyasha then tried on his clothes and they fit him perfectly. After Inuyasha was done, they went to the junior's department to look for something for Kagome. She pulled out a pair of blue jeans with an off-the-shoulder black top. She tried them on and they looked perfect. They then went and paid for their things and left for the food court to meet up with Miroku and Sango.

Once they were all their, they still needed to buy shoes so they went to Baker's. The boys bought black dress shoes and the girls both got boots. Sango got the Black and Pink sneaker boots and Kagome got the Blue and White ones. After they were done paying, they all went back to the house and started getting ready.

(A/n: ANNNNNDDDDD....I'm stopping it there. Again, I'm really really sorry this chapter took so long to for me to write next chapter will come out soon I promise for now here's what's here. MORE REVIEWS PLEASE OR I WILL NOT HAVE ANY MOTOVATION TO WRITE THIS STORY ANYMORE!!!


	5. AN PLEASE READ!

A/n: Hi guys I really really hate doing this because I know you guys think that there's an update and w/e but I got this review from a reader check it out:

From: hyo 11246()  
  
Keep it up with the chapters The-Wind-Dragon-Caller, seriously. This is the first fan fiction I've read that has Inuyasha mark Kagome as his mate. Do you really think that hanyou's really mate by biting the woman they love in the neck while they're having sex? Or did you just make that up because I gotta Know for sure. But any way please release the next chapter soon.  
  
P.S.  
  
I liked the way you killed Kouga in the third chapter. Finally I'm not the only one that watches the anime and thinks Kouga is a bastard!

I just wanted to put up the answer to this person's question. Well hyo 11246() I, in fact, did NOT make that up. I do not own that at all. If you are new to the website, as you read more lemons you'll see that in most of them, Inuyasha marks Kagome on her neck. From what I read and remember from other fics, it's to show that no one else can take her as a mate because she already has one. I just wanted to keep with the flow and not disturb anyone else's writings because if I did something else then I would get even more questions. So pretty much I just wanted to keep it simple. Also THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR AGREEING WITH ME THAT KOUGA IS THE BIGGEST BASTARD THAT EVER LIVED!!! See if I had the chance to kill him, I would make it nice and slow, so that way the Inu gang would get the chance to laugh at him in his pain then when they are done laughing I would chop his head off. Anyway, please review this Author's Note to tell me when you want the next chapter out, I still haven't started it so give me a decent amount of time please. Thank you for reading this and I promise I'll update soon.

Sincerely,

The-Wind-Dragon-Caller


	6. The Club and Revenge

**A Hanyou and A Miko**

* * *

A/n: Ok everyone here is chapter 5 and I'm REEAAALLLYYY REAALLLYYY SORRY IT TOOK SOOOO LONG HIGH SCHOOL IS BEING GAY AND I'M LIKE DROPPING DEAD FROM ALL THE HOMEWORK! Well here is ch.5 OH! And to just refresh your memory on what everyone is wearing:

Sango: A pink halter, tight, low rise black jeans with a pink and silver belt, and Pink and Black sneaker boots.

Kagome: An off-the-shoulder black top, tight, low rise blue jeans, and Blue and White sneaker boots.

Inuyasha: Red t-shit underneath and black dress jacket with some red outline, black dress pants and black dress shoes (even though he hates them).

Miroku: Purple t-shit underneath a black dress jacket, black dress pants and black dress shoes.

OK HERE WE GO CHAPTER 5! **WARNING: INTENCE KAGOME AND INUYASHA LEMON!!!!! SANGO AND MIROKU LEMON NEXT CHAPTER!!!**

**

* * *

Chapter 5**

Once they got back to Kagome's house they started to get ready. The girls helped the guys get ready first.

**Sango and Miroku's Room**

Sango took out all the clothes from the bag and laid out Miroku's outfit for him.

"Do you think you can get dressed by yourself monk so that way I can get ready too?"

"Why yes Miss. Sango I think I'm perfectly capable of dressing myself."

"Ok good."

Sango then went to the bathroom and started getting dressed and Miroku was in their room starting getting dressed.

**Kagome and Inuyasha's room**

Kagome was busy unpacking the clothes to realize that Inuyasha was already undressed. When she turned around to give Inuyasha his clothes she stopped dead in her tracks and let her eyes wonder his body. Quickly, she shook herself from it and handed Inuyasha his clothes.

"Get your clothes on baka!"

"GRRRR...Damn it wench your punishment just keeps growing and growing every single time you say that."

"Well this is what I get to say to you for every time you called me a wench now put your clothes on!"

"No I don't want to I have a better idea" He came up from behind her and started kissing her neck and pressing up against her back. "...how about ...after the club...we send Sango and Miroku home...then you and I... can come back here...and have some fun" he said in between kisses

Kagome by now was under his spell but still had enough sense left to answer him. "...Depends...how good...you are...while at the club" she said in between sharp intakes of breath.

Inuyasha pulled away from Kagome and started to get dress. While Inuyasha was getting dressed, Kagome started getting undressed to change into her new clothes. Inuyasha had just finished putting on his jacket when he turned around and saw Kagome taking her shirt off. The fabric that was sliding so smoothly off her body was driving him wild with lust. He turned away from her to try and shake off the desire. Once she was finished getting dressed, he turned back around and stared at her.

"What are you staring at Inuyasha?"

"You of course..." he took her into his arms and stared down at his mark "...my very sexy mate" He started to lick his mark sending memories of that faithful night through Kagome's mind.

**Flashback **

"Kagome...I need you...I want you now more than ever"

Kagome rolled back over on her back

"Then what are you waiting for? A special invention?"

Inuyasha climbed back on top of her.

"Kagome, I'm warning you now this will hurt"

Kagome held his hand and intertwined her fingers with his.

Inuyasha lined himself up at her entrance and slowly pushed the tip of his shaft in. Before he went any further, he bent down and started kissing Kagome's neck once again; getting ready to mark her this time. He slowly began to push himself deeper into her body when he hit the barrier.

He arose from her neck slightly "Are you ready?"

"Yes...I am"

Kagome held on to his hand for dear life as he broke the barrier and sunk his teeth into her neck until she started to bleed. She screamed in pain as the tears ran down her eyes, she squeezed his hand making him bleed from digging her nails into his hands. Inuyasha started cleaning up the blood from her neck with his tongue. Once he was finished he kissed away the tears.

"Shhhhh...it's ok...you're my mate now and no one can take you away from me...you're mine forever and I'm yours."

"I know...and I couldn't be happier."

She signaled him to go on as he started rocking his hips slowly. She moaned slightly at the pleasurable feeling inside of her body. Inuyasha smirked at this and started pumping in and out of her slowly. A pleasant look began to form on both of their faces as he pumped in and out of her; harder and faster with each movement.

"Ahhhmmmm...Inuyasha!"

With that final scream of her lover's name, she released herself to him as he followed shortly after. They both collapsed, breathing extremely heavily, and holding each other in pure bliss. Inuyasha rolled off of Kagome and grab his fire-rat shirt. He wrapped his arms around Kagome, keeping her as close as he can to him, and draped the over both of them to keep themselves warm. Inuyasha kissed Kagome one final time.

"Good night, my mate" Inuyasha smirked as he said that to her.

"Good night"

"Inuyasha...?"

"Yes...?"

"I love you"

"I love you too Kagome"

With that Kagome drifted off to sleep in her lover's arms and shortly after Inuyasha allowed sleep to over come him.

**End of Flashback **(A/n: yes I left out the condom part only because I'd figured you all would remember that.)

"Inuyasha?"

"Yes my love?"

"Do you remember the night you gave me this mark and I became yours forever?"

"How can I forget? It was the best night of my life and the happiest. It's when I realized that I would finally know what true happiness is...It's when I'm with you, Kagome. You're the only one that truly makes me happy and now we'll be mates for the rest of our lives."

"Oh Inuyasha" She turned around to face him then admired how he looked. "Inuyasha you look VERY hansom"

Inuyasha smiled and said "And you look sexy as usual."

"Well I'm not done yet I still have to do my make up and put my hair up but thanks for the complement" She walked out and started heading towards the Sango and Miroku's room.

**Back with Sango and Miroku**

Sango walked out of the bathroom after much trouble with the halter top. Miroku (now dressed) was staring at her wide-eyed. True he saw her a little while ago in it but now they were in private which meant he could make his move.

"Hey there sexy"

Sango blushed "No, no I'm not but you look very hansom Miroku. You clean up nicely."

"Why thank you" he smiled "Sango?"

"Yes?"

"I'm going to do something if you don't like please slap me but if you do please return what I will be giving"

Sango stared at him quite confused then he walked up to her and kissed her gently yet passionately. She was taken back by this but finally relaxed and returned the kiss. They both pulled away at the same time even though it was very difficult to do.

"Miroku honey, I have an idea. How about later after we go to this club thing, we ask Kagome and Inuyasha to take us back home and then maybe...just maybe...you and i can have a little celeabration of our own" She smiled "How does that sound to you?"

Miroku was in total shock but still was connected enough to the world to say "OK!" and put on a sexy grin.

Kagome knocked on their door

"Come in!" Sango yelled

"Hey you want me to do your hair and make up or what?"

"Yeah"

"Ok then come in my room and I'll set up the stuff"

Sango and Kagome walk out of the room and into Kagome's and for some reason Miroku decided to fallow them. Kagome set up her little table and had Sango sit in a chair so she can do her make-up. Inuyasha and Miroku were sitting on the bed watching this whole thing.

"Ok Sango I'm going to use basically the same color pallet that you normally use but we're going to give it a bit more shine and glitter sound good?"

"Sounds perfect thanks Kagome"

"Anytime" (A/n: my mother is a cosmetic buyer/ make-up artist so I've been around make-up ever since I was born and when I was like 4 I stared to wear it because of dance recitals then I started to wear it more frequently around 8 then by 9 I started to put it on, on my own and by like 10 I knew my colors and I knew how to apply it correctly. When I went on my over-night trip this year and we were going to clubs my friends asked me if I could do there make-up so I was very touched. Oh listen to me telling my whole life story WE ARE ALREADY IN ONE BACK TO THE BETTER ONE!)

Kagome first started with her eyes. She took the normal pink eye shadow that she used and then took a lighter pink to use right under the brow (A/n: I learned to go from dark to light so if you learned light to dark just bare with me). After applying the eye shadow she took out the silver glitter eye liner.

"Do you want eye liner Sango?"

"No thank you I find it really annoying"

With that said Kagome put the eye liner down and took out the set of blushes she had.

"Hmmm...lets see...Sango i really don't think you need blush you look ok without it. Let's just move on to lipstick."

Kagome took out her set of lipsticks and went through the colors quickly. "HAHA I found it this is the color you will be wearing tonight it's called "Island Rose" and it's by Estee Lauder (A/n: please do not go to the mall and look for it. It is a discontinued color and they will not have. My mom just so happens to control the stock and stuff like that so they had to get rid of all the discontinued colors whatever was left over after their sale I went through and go to keep whatever colors I liked.).

"Part your lips Sango I have to get the entire lip"

"Huh?"

"Just pretend your frenching the pervert over there but with out sticking your tongue out"

Sango blushed and did what see was asked to do. Kagome started to apply the lipstick with a lip brush.

"See? I told you, you wouldn't need any blush" Kagome finished and held a mirror up for Sango to see how she looked.

"Wow Kagome thanks!"

"You're quite welcome! Are you going to do your hair?"

"Yeah you get your make up on and get your hair done"

"Ok. Boys why don't you go downstairs and watch TV or something?"

"Feh fine you better be ready in 5 minutes it takes you guys forever just to get ready" Inuyasha complained

"5 minutes I promise honey" She kissed him then sent both of them out of the room. Kagome used the same make-up as Sango did but she put on eye-liner and blush along with it. They both also had the same hair style. They had a messy bun held up with chopsticks (A/n: you know those fancy chopsticks that ppl put in their hair to make it look nice?).

"You look good" Kagome said

"Thanks you too!"

"Alright let's go our 5 minutes is almost up"

They both walked downstairs after getting their boots on

"3...2...1...5 minutes are up!

"We're right here Inuyasha my God" Kagome said "Alright let's go

"EXCUSE ME! MOVE OVER!"

The club was packed with people out side.

"LOOK IF YOUR NOT ON THE LIST YOUR NOT IN THE CLUB!" The bouncer yelled at the crowd. Kagome and her group finally made it through the crowd and to the employee controlling the crowd.

"Hello there sugar. Are you on the list?" The bouncer said pretty much drooling over Kagome.

"As matter-of-fact I am. Kagome Higurashi and 3 guests?"

"Ah yes Ms. Higurashi and friends welcome to Club 360" The bouncer let them into the club.

"Oh and by the way sir I've been a Mrs. For almost 5 days now." All four of them then walk into the club. Music was blasting from almost every wall and a neon bar was set up near the dance floor.

"NO WONDER THIS CLUB IS CALLED CLUB 360 IT'S A CIRCULAR ROOM!" Kagome screamed over the music

"YEAH LET'S GET SEATS AT THE BAR!" Inuyasha screamed as well.

All of them ordered drinks and sipped them.

"ARE ANY OF YOU GUYS HUNGRY?" Kagome asked

"NO WE'RE GOOD" all of them answered

"KAGOME I HAVE A SURPRISE FOR YOU TONIGHT! I'LL BE RIGHT BACK I HAVE TO TALK TO THE DJ ABOUT THE MUSIC!" Inuyasha jumped off the bar stool and whispered something in the DJ's ear. He nodded and changed the music to some kind of instrumental tango. Inuyasha went back down to Kagome and offered Kagome his hand. She placed her hand in his and he brought her out to the dance floor and started to tango with her.

"Wow Inuyasha when did you learn how to tango?"

"Remember about 3 months ago when I spent a week with your family cause we were taking a "vacation" from getting jewel shards?"

"Yeah?" Kagome spun into him now inches away from each others face one arm above them and the other below them

"Well, your mother taught me actually because she said I should develop another skill other than demon slaying." Inuyasha then dipped her and she smiled and laughed

"Oh but you do have another skill my Inuyasha" Inuyasha brought her back up and continued to dance across the floor.

"Oh really? And what might that be?" Kagome leaned into him and licked up his neck to his ear and whispered "Giving me intense pleasure" She then backed away and spun into him once again now with her back pressed up against him.

"Wait a minute you did all of this with my mom?"

"Well not all of it. I put in some of my own special moves like this one" Inuyasha took his free hand and slowly slid it up and down her thigh. "Mainly those kinds of moves I put in there myself."

They kept on dancing until the song ended then they put back on the up-beat, hip-hop and reggae and rap music. They put on "Baby got back" and Kagome screamed out to Miroku "HEY MIROKU YOUR THEAM SONG!" Both girls decided they wanted to dance with the boys to this song so they dragged them on the floor and started to dance sexily millimeters away from them. Both boys were really turned on by this. Inuyasha, his wife was all over him like butter and Miroku, his girlfriend that normally hated to be groped was doing something more extreme than that. Inuyasha and Kagome were pretty much just bumping and grinding to the song and both were extremely aroused at this point as well as Miroku and Sango. After the song they left and went back Kagome's house.

"Why don't we take you guys back to the Feudal Era? I want to stay here until my family returns from there trip so I can greet them when they get back. Inuyasha wants to stay with me because I told him Souta hasn't seen him in a while and since he's like Inuyasha's biggest fan how can Inuyasha resist?" Kagome explained

"Yes please take us back to the Feudal Era" they said quickly and in unison. So Inuyasha and Kagome took them back to the Feudal Era then leaped back in and went back to the present (A/n: WOW a lot of time hoping there). Kagome opened the door to the house and went inside with Inuyasha close behind her. She turned on the lights and saw Inuyasha with a rope in his hands.

"Inuyasha what are you doing with that rope?"

"I'm going to give you your punishment for calling me a baka that's what I'm doing with this rope." He jumped on her and tied her up and carried her up to her room. He threw her on the bed and stripped her free of all her clothes. He stripped himself and then jumped on top of her and started to suck on her neck. "You have been a very bad girl Kagome; very bad indeed and maybe if you sit through your punishment like a good girl I'll untie you and let you do what you want to me." He picked her up and untied her legs but not her wrists. He had her bend over the bed with her legs spread apart. Then, without warning, trusted hard into her ass. She screamed and screamed in pain. Tears were flowing from her eyes. He trusted in and out of her as hard and as fast as he could.

"INUYASHA!!! PLEASE STOP!!!! I PROMISE I WON'T CALL YOU A BAKA AGAIN YOU'RE HURTING ME INUYASHA PLAESE STOP!!!" He stopped and then realized the pain that he actually caused her.

"You promise?" he said

"Yes" she said crying "As long as you stop calling me a wench then I promise I'll stop calling you a baka."

"That's a fair deal. I'm sorry for causing you so much pain Kagome" He took himself out of her ass and untied her. She took him and kissed him passionately then pulled away. "Just because I'm hurting right now doesn't mean I'm still not horny" She threw him on the bed, straddled him and started riding him. He was so shocked by all this he didn't even realize what was going on till a few seconds past and he moaned with pleasure.

"Oh God Kagome!" Right before he was about to release himself. Kagome got off of him and took him into her mouth and started to suck on it hard. He grunted and then released in her mouth.

She licked the cum off her lips "Mmmm yummy" He then switched positions with her; he was now on top and she was on the bottom. He started to kiss her from his mark down to her womanhood, stopping to take a quick nibble and each breast then continuing his decent on her body he finally reached her womanhood and started to eat her out.

"Ohhhhh Inuyasha! That...that...ohhhh God Inuyasha.She had an orgasm as soon as he plunged tongue into her. She laid there motionless as Inuyasha returned to her face and frenched her hard. They both pulled away at the same time and Inuyasha buried his face in Kagome's chest, breathing heavily. "Inuyasha...that...was...incredible. She said in between heavy breaths.

"Yes...indeed...it was..."

Kagome was stroking Inuyasha's hair. "We should...try and...go to sleep..."

"Yes you're right."

"Well...good night Inuyasha. She gave him on final good night kisson top of his head.

"Good night...my wife"

She smiled and slowly drifted off to sleep. As did Inuyasha shortly afterwards.

(A/n: OK END OF CH.5! ok so the lemon wasn't as intense as I thought. w/e. REVIEWS!! REVIEWS!! REVIEWS!! REVIEWS!! REVIEWS!! REVIEWS!! Please!!! Also I will probably be only updating every month because of how busy school is going to be this year and then I have dance classes so I will really only be able to update every month once or twice but that would be pure luck if I can do it 2 times and starting October it will be at the end of every month. Also I will be responding to ALL reviews now in every new chapter I will be answering the reviews from the last chapter I will put your review up and then my response to it. Again really REALLY sorry for not updating sooner like I said I have been busy. Maybe if you're lucky I'll update at the end of this month. Ok REVIEWS!! REVIEWS!! REVIEWS!! REVIEWS!! REVIEWS!! SEE YA PPLZ!!)


	7. The Suprise of her Life

**A Hanyou and A Miko**

A/n: I think ppl are starting to get bored with this story :tear: :tear: I feel so unloved right now. So I figured I'd put up another chapter considering it was my holiday and now that it's over I can get on the computer and type again!!! YAY!!! I was so deprived I thought I was going to die! Well, I'm now going to respond to my reviewers because they are so special in every single way:

**kendo spirit:** THAT'S RIGHT KS!!! KOUGA IS THE BIGGEST BASTARD EVER!!! Well, you wanted another chapter so here it is!

**ShyEye'sPlushy:** ok I'm responding to this in the order of which you told me. Thank you. Like I said I've been around make-up all of my life and one of my first words was NARS (not kidding) and I think dark to light looks the best on all women personally. You know what? By now it really does only take me thirty second to a minute get my make-up on perfectly except for when I have a dance recital then I have to take my time and apply stage make-up so I don't sweat it off but today when I went to my grandmothers I put on some make-up and I was out the door in like a minute. I feel really bad for you cause you were raised by 5 men and that's REALLY sad that your dad can do nails and make-up better than you no offence. Well thanks for reviewing and don't worry you didn't get carried away I like look reviews. It motivates me to write more.

**EscaAngel:** Well DUH they're married. Lol! ISN'T THAT JUST ADORABLE?!?! LOL!

**Blackhand The Destroyer:** Thank you. I honestly didn't expect my lemons to turn out as good as they did but I'm glad someone likes them and no I'm not interested in journalism, it's really not my thing. I'm into fashion and I know that my last chapter didn't prove that because I had them dress in REALLY crapy outfits and I do admit that but when I was writing that chapter it was like 2 AM and I really wanted to finish up that chapter that's why I was rushing through it but I'm planning on having them where better outfits next time they go out and NO I'm not Canadian! I'M A NEW YORKER SO WATCH YOUR BACK! LOL!

**HPQUEEN(): **Yes I thought that was very sexy and exotic as well but I think my friend has a heart attack when she read it :: looks down at my friend lying there and pokes her with a stick:: yup yup defiantly. Lol

**King of the Kitana, aka hyo11246():** Ok I'll remember that thanks for staying loyal to my story.

**Darkside():** Well I'm glad you like it. I'm glad you like it a lot. Lol. Make sure you check to see if I update it everyday so that way you won't be CONFUSED! LOL!

Well those were the only reviews I got for Chapter 5! How disappointing! I would really like to see at least 20 reviews before I start the next chapter but since my so called "loyal fans" haven't checked so see if I updated or not I guess they aren't my loyal fans anymore but w/e. **IF YOU HAVE A STORY, TELL YOUR REVIEWERS TO CHECK OUT MY STORY AS WELL AND I WILL ALSO TELL MY REVEIWERS ABOUT YOUR STORY. ALSO IF YOU HAVE BEEN READING THIS STORY SINCE IT FIRST CAME OUT, LET ME KNOW I WOULD LIKE TO DEDICATE MY NEXT CHAPTER TO YOU GUYS! **KAY KAY LOVE YOU ALL!! HERE'S MAGICAL CHAPTER #6!!!

**Chapter 6**

BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ

Kagome moaned as her alarm clock went off and she shut it off as quickly as possible making sure not to wake Inuyasha.

7:00 AM

'Crap I forgot that I set that stupid thing!' she thought as she rolled over to face Inuyasha but before she closed her eyes she felt lips pressed against hers. She was shocked when she realized Inuyasha was still asleep but she pressed back anyway then pulled away and allowed him to sleep as she slowly drifted back to sleep herself.

**The Feudal Era**

It was early in the morning when Miroku awoke from his slumber. Sango was still fast asleep, rather close to where Miroku was sleeping might I add. He watched her peaceful form as he slowly stroked her cheek with his hand. She moaned and arched her back. He quickly moved away from her before she slapped him but then realized that she was still fast asleep. He moved slowly back towards her watching her very closely, studying the expressions on her face.

"Miroku" she moaned much louder this time and began to move a hand slowly down her body. This was driving Miroku insane. He just wanted to jump on top of her and take her with one powerful thrust. She slowly began to open up her eyes.

"I thought I felt your presents Miroku" she said smiling as she sat up.

Miroku quickly backed away for fear she would slap him for watching her sleep.

"Why are you running away from me Miroku?" she said rather seductively as she started to crawl towards him.

"Wait, you mean, you're not going to slap me for watching you sleep?"

"Of course not; because I wasn't really sleeping. I wanted you to see all that because that's what I was dreaming of last night."

Miroku blushed slightly then gave her his sexy smile and moved closer to her. "You know, we can make that dream become a reality." He said stroking her cheek.

Sango then crawled into his lap and wrapped her arms around him. He started to kiss her neck, slowly working his way up to her wonderful lips. He began to kiss her passionately as she was kissing him back all the same. His tongue demanded entrance into her mouth and she gladly accepted him. They had an all out tongue battle which neither of them won. They pulled away for a few seconds only to catch their breath, then went right back to being lip-locked. Miroku gently lifted Sango out of his lap and laid her down on the ground so he was on top of her. He slowly began to remove her kimono, eager to see what beauty lies beneath the fabric. While this was all happening Sango had already removed his outer robes and now was working on the inner robes. Miroku finally removed the kimono and Sango was just finishing taking off his inner robes. They pulled away for air and to stare at each other. Miroku stared at her amazing body for quiet some time when he was snapped back to life by Sango's hands. Sango's hands roamed his upper body, tracing out all of his muscles, getting lower and lower until Miroku lost control and slammed Sango to lay completely flat on the ground.

"Don't you dare move unless you want even more pain than what is about to come to you. You can move of course after you get use to it." He said huskily into her ear. Sending shivers down her spine.

"After I get use to what?" He smirked after she asked that silly question.

"After you get use to this..." He then thrust into her hard, taking her innocents away from her forever. She screamed out in pain but it slowly turned into pleasure. She nodded to him to continue as he slowly rocked back and forth inside of her, increasing his speed with each movement. She felt her insides start to clamp down around his throbbing member.

"MIROKU!" She cried out as her juices spilled out onto him. He moan loudly as his seed spilled inside her and he collapsed on top of her. They both panted loudly as he kissed her neck a few times. "Wow. I never thought you would be so good Miroku." She kissed the top of his head.

"Surprise my dear Sango." He smiled as they both drifted back off to sleep.

(A/n: ok this will be the only Sango and Miroku lemon throughout the whole story. The name of the story is A Hanyou and A Miko therefore; it will revolve around Inuyasha and Kagome for most of the story. Miroku and Sango will still be mentioned of course but it will mainly be about Inuyasha and Kagome. Ok back to the story.)

**Back with Inuyasha and Kagome**

11 AM

Kagome finally awoke from the wonderful, warm sleep and slowly slid out of a sleeping Inuyasha's arms and went downstairs to the kitchen.

'That sleepy head, I know just how to wake him up.'

Kagome got out the appliances that she needed and started cooking breakfast.

SNIFF SNIFF

Inuyasha woke up to the wonderful smell of food cooking downstairs. He pretty much floated downstairs to the kitchen. He rubbed his eyes and was gaping at the sight before him. A wide spread was across the table pancakes of all flavors, eggs of all styles, French toast, and Kagome was just putting out the waffles.

"I knew the smell would wake you up" She smiled at him and handed him a plate filled with the food she cooked for her lover and made up a plate for herself. Inuyasha was devouring his plate and within 2 minutes it was gone.

"Hey Kagome give me a second helping would ya'?"

"Sure, my cute puppy" she said happily and filled his plate.

"What did you just call me?" His eyebrow twitched

"My cute puppy"

He sighed "Kagome, please don't call me that, I feel like such a baby when you call me that."

"But you are my baby" She smiled and handed him his plate, watching him finish off is second plate in under 30 seconds. "Ummmm, Inuyasha, you got a little something, right there."

"Where?"

"Right there, here, let me get it." She licked away the syrup that was his lips. "Mmmm, Inuyasha flavored syrup, so tasty." She smiled and sat down in his lap.

"Kagome, you know how much I love you right?"

"Yes of course I do honey and you know how much I love you right?"

"Yes, yes of course Kagome, now I have a surprise for you but I need to blind fold you for it."

"Ok, here, use this" Kagome handed him on of her bandanas that she usually wears while she's cleaning just to keep her hair out of her face. Inuyasha tied it around her and started to lead her towards the mall. "Inuyasha where are you taking me?"

"You'll see my love" They walked inside the mall and Inuyasha started to lead her toward the jewelry store. They said the store was close due to a "meeting". Little did all the costumers know that Inuyasha was the meeting. He knocked on the door and the manager let him in. "Ok Kagome are you ready for your surprise?"

"Yes I'm ready Inuyasha and since I don't know what it is and I'm really nervous I kind of have to pee" They both laughed and Inuyasha took off her blind fold; it was pitch black. "Inuyasha I can't see a thing where are we?" All of a sudden the lights turned on, illuminating all the diamonds in the show cases. "Inuyasha what are we doing here?"

"Kagome..." Inuyasha held one of her hands and got down on one knee.

'Oh my God! His he doing what I think he's doing?! No wait, he doesn't know how to propose does he?'

"When I first met you I thought of you as the perfect girl and you treated me with such kindness. Now I know we aren't married officially here so I wanted to things proper and with a little help from your family and friends and with the money you have given me over the years that I thought I would never use for anything, I have gathered enough money to buy you any ring you want in here. So, what I'm asking you is Kagome, will you marry me and bear my children?"

(A/n: AND I'M HANGING YOU THERE!!! MUHAHAHAHA!!! MAYBE IF I GET A SHIT LOAD OF REVEIWS I'LL POST THE NEXT CHAPTER EARIER!!! REMEMBER LONG REVEIWS MOTIVATE ME!!! Also if you have any questions about the story let me know and I will answer them in my response to your review! OK WELL TELL YOUR FRIENDS ABOUT MY STORY!!! LOVE YA ALL!!! BUH BYE NOW!!


	8. Back to the Feudal Era for a Visit

**A Hanyou and A Miko**

* * *

A/n- ::sits at the comp checking to see how many reviews I have for Ch.6 drinking a nice cool glass of lemonade:: ::Chokes on the lemonade:: OMG! I GOT 20...2!!!! REVEIWS!!!! THAT'S TWO MORE THAN I ACTUALLY WANTED!!! OMG YOU LOVE ME YOU REALLY LOVE ME!!!! LOL thank you all so much for reviewing I really appreciate it. 

AND NOW TIME TO RESPOND TO THE REVIEWERS!!!:

**Demons-Heart:** ok ok ok ok here here here here is the next chapter. LoL

**Purity.::.of.::.Darkness:** 0.0 I'm not ready to die!!!! I'm so young!!!! I still have many years of school ahead of me and I gots many friends that need my TLC. AHHHHH! Please here is the next chapter but no killing of the author otherwise I can't post the next chapter!!!! OHHHHHHHHHHHH SCORE ONE FOR THE AUTHOR!!!

**Metallic Pink:** Maybe she'll say yes....maybe she won't....ONLY I HOLD THE TRUTH! MUHAHAHAHA and I know wasn't that sweet that he proposed!?

**baby G( ):** OMG PPL!!! THIS PERSON THAT I'M RESPONDING TO IS THE WRITER FOR ABOUSE, VILONCE, AND LOVE!!!!! OMG I'M YOUR BIGGEST FAN!!! TRUST ME I CHECK EVERYDAY TO SEE IF YOU UPDATE!!! I LOVE YOUR STORY SOOOO MUCH!!!****WELL HERE YOU GO I UPDATED NOW IT'S YOUR TURN!!!!! OMG YOU SAID I'M A GOOD WRITER!!! I FEEL LIKE I'M TALKING TO A CELEB. Thank you so much but I don't compare to you. YOU are by far better than I am. EVERYONE BETTER READ ABOUSE, VILONCE, AND LOVE! IT'S THE COOLEST STORY EVER!!!

**Feilo: **uhhhh....actually they do talk about that kind of stuff and I agree that the San/Mir lemon was random but I needed to supply a little for the San/Mir fans you know? And yes it was miroku's first time but I figure he's such a fuckin' womanizer that he would know by now.

**Darkside( ):** HEY HEY!!! NO NEED TO ABOUSE THE AUTHOR WITH A STICK!!...only I can do that beats YOU with the fuckin' stick! AND I HAD EVERY RIGHT TO DO IT HE WAS BEATING ME WITH A STICK IN HIS REVIEW!

**Blackhand The Destroyer:** HEY IT'S MR.CANADA! what's up?! And I know I'm a bitch get use to it. And I agree evil laughs are addicting and I'm glad you are having fun with the story.

**ShyEye'splushy:** well....that explains a lot then!

**kasumi-moon:** MORE LEMONS?! I put a lemon in like every chapter! I think I'm going to add a little more danger and then maybe some more lemons after the danger is over! Heh heh... wow so you AND your sister are reading this! KEWL!

**Lucky17( ):** To answer your first question. Maybe Sango's pregnant maybe she isn't ONLY I KNOW!!! And for your second question yes Kagome's family did know that Inuyasha was proposing to her because he needed a little more money for her ring and Kagome's mom probably helps him with the proposal before the actual day came for it.

**chibiInuyasha:** Ok first of all The story is called a HANYOU AND A MIKO! IT WILL REVOLE AROUND INUYASHA AND KAGOME! DUH! And I wasn't thinking perverted you were and thanks for your sympathy.

**Suzy S( ):** OMG YOU ARE LIKES THE BESTEST ENGLISH SPEAKER EVER!!! And thank you so much for your complements!

**littlewolfdemon1: **YOU ! IF YOU DON'T UPDATE YOUR STORY ASAP!!! I'M GOING TO STOP WRITING MINE!! OK HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER YOU UPDATE YOURS TODAY!!!

**Mistie:** of course they really love each other they would give their lives for one another!

Now of course I did put up all of them because it's very time consuming but the others were just like little 3 word reviews. Since no really told me who has been reading this since the beginning I just dedicate this chapter to all the pplz that I'm sure are out there and haven't told me! Lol. Anyway, here is Lucky #7.

**

* * *

Chapter 7**

"...So, what I'm asking you is Kagome, will you marry me and bear my children?"

Kagome couldn't believe it. She stood there with her hand in his and looking right at him not being able to speak. Inuyasha started to get nervous and sweaty before Kagome finally started to speak.

"Inuyasha..."

"Kagome...?" There was a long pause before Kagome started to speak again.

"...Nothing would make me happier in the whole world...than to be your wife and bear your children"

Inuyasha's heart did a back flip, he jumped up and kissed her passionately and all the employees and the manager clapped. Finally, after realizing where they were, they pulled away and blushed.

"Come on Kagome you have to pick out your ring."

"Inuyasha, are you sure ANY ring here?"

"Yes my love any ring you want."

'I knew I loved him for a reason' Kagome laughed to herself.

* * *

"That one I like that one" Kagome said. 

After about a half hour in the store, Kagome finally decided on a ring. It was a simple wedding band with emerald cut diamonds in the middle all the way around the ring and round diamonds on each end all the way around.(A/n: If you would like to see this ring go to and it's Bella Luce silver, you're going to have to find it yourself. Now to give you a little background on this ring before you look at the price, Bella Luce decided that they were going to make a copy of this ring but the original designer of the ring used real diamonds and it is worth 100s and thousands of dollars but today you can buy the same one from Bella Luce in fake diamonds for only like $40 and it looks exactly the same but Inuyasha and Kagome have known each other for a while so he got her the real thing. Smart boy. Anyway if you have anymore questions on this ring let me know in your review.) Inuyasha wished that the price was as simple as the ring but if it was for his Kagome, then it was worth every penny. Inuyasha slipped the ring on Kagome's finger and they shared in a kiss once again. Afterwards they left the store and went home.

Once they reached the yard in the shrine, Kagome slipped the ring into a protective pocket in her purse that no one can get into except her and punched Inuyasha in the arm.

"TAG YOUR IT!" Kagome started to run away as fast as she could because she knew she was in for it as soon as he caught up with her.

"So, my Kagome is in a playful mood huh? WELL THEN I SUGGEST YOU HIDE KAGOME EVEN THOUGH I'LL FIND YOU ANYWAY!" Inuyasha then started to chase after her at a normal speed first just to give her a head start. Once he had her in his sight he sped up. "OH KAGOME!!! MY LOVE!!!"

"OH NOOO HE'S COMING TO GET ME!!!"

"THAT'S RIGHT BITCH! THIS IS FOR PUNCHING ME IN THE ARM!" Inuyasha tackled her and they both fell into a mud puddle they didn't even see.

"OMG! INUYASHA GET OFF OF ME! WE'RE BOTH COVERED IN MUD!" Kagome struggled to get out of his grasp on both her arms.

"No."

"YES!"

"NOO!"

"YESS!"

"NOOOO!"

"YYEEESSSSS!!"

"YESSSSSSSS!!"

"NO!!!!!!"

"Oh ok I won't get off you then, I'll just lay here on top of you." Inuyasha then placed his head down on her chest and pressed his lower region to hers, resulting in a moan from both of them.

"Inuyasha..." she moaned "Please...get off of me I really need to clean myself..."

"Fine but don't take forever I need to get in there too you know."

"How about you just take a shower with me I can help you cause last time you did it on your own you still had a little bit of shampoo in your hair."

"Feh whatever."

Kagome then dragged Inuyasha up into the bathroom and turned on the shower head to start warming up the water. She then turned to him and started to undress him one article of clothing by another until he was completely nude to her gaze. She then started to undress herself but he stopped her.

"Now do you think it's fair that you get to undress me and yourself?"

"I guess not seeing is that you want to do it so badly go ahead I won't stop you"

He smiled at her and started to undress her. Once he was finished he ran his hands all over her body just wanting to devour her but she pulled away from him and stepped into the shower. He growled and stepped in after her a closed the curtain.

"Was that a growl I hear from your lips?"

"So what if it was? You pulled away from me when I was enjoying your body!"

"Well excuse me I feel like getting clean!"

After that little argument Inuyasha didn't touch her at all in the shower. Once they were finish they stepped out and dried off. Kagome wrapped a towel around her and placed the ring back on her finger and Inuyasha wrapped a towel around his waist. They then went into Kagome's room and got dress.

"Inuyasha would you like to go back to the feudal era tonight and tell Sango and Miroku the good news?"

"Actually yes, I have to visit Toetoesi." (A/n: sp? If you know please tell me in your review)

"Ok then let me just pack my things and we'll get going" Kagome ran down the steps and packed all the things she needed. "Inuyasha are you ready?!"

"Yeah Yeah I'm coming!"

They both walked out of the house after Kagome wrote her mom a note, just in case she came back before she did.

"Here, let me take the bag Kagome." Inuyasha took the bag from here.

"Thanks honey." With that she gave him a peck on the cheek and he smiled.

"Hey if I carry you would I get a real kiss when we get to the other side?"

"Hmmm...maybe"

He picked her up at lightening speed and jumped down the well. The colorful blue stars and stuff (A/n: lol I really don't know what that stuff is) surrounded them. Inuyasha felt himself hit the bottom and he climbed up out of the well with Kagome over his right shoulder and the bag over his left. He gently placed down Kagome and threw the bag on the ground like it wasn't even there. Inuyasha pinned Kagome to the well and whispered into her ear seductively "I'll take my payment now if don't mind" Kagome shuddered in pleasure at his words as he planted butterfly kisses all over her neck and slowly worked his way to her full lips. He finally reached them and kissed her passionately. She kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck and opened her mouth for him knowing exactly what he wanted. It was as though she read is mind; he plunged him tongue into her mouth and was seeking for her tongue. Kagome found his first and rubbed her tongue all over his. He was enjoying this she knew it but they had to go. They couldn't just stay here no matter how much she wanted to. They both pretty much pulled away at the same time for air.

"Inuyasha...we really should get going; we can't stay here all day you know."

"Yeah, I know" With that he pulled her up and scooped up the bag and started walking to the village. Once they made it to the village, the walked into Keade's hut and was surprise to see Sango and Miroku awake.

"Inuyasha, Kagome, you've returned." Miroku stating the obvious once again.

"Kagome come with me for a few minutes I have to talk with you in private." Sango started to drag Kagome out of the hut when an arm was holding her back. "Yes Inuyasha can I help you with something?"

"You're different Sango." Inuyasha started to sniff Sango (A/n: NOW DON'T YOU PPLZ THINK PERVERTEDLY!!) "Oh my God Sango..."

"What? Is something wrong with me?"

Inuyasha sighed "Miroku I think you're going to get your heir...because Sango's pregnant."

(A/n: Now I should leave it there but that would just be cruel so I'm going to keep going like a good little author )

"I beg your pardon Inuyasha...but I'm what?!"

"Pregnant my dear Sango" Miroku said wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Oh my God...I'm pregnant! That's wonderful!" She hugged Miroku and he hugged her back. The other couple just stood their watching them realizing how happy they were and almost forgot about there wonderful news.

"Oh my, I almost forgot you guys Inuyasha proposed to me look!" Kagome showed Sango the ring.

"OH WOW! IT'S BEAUTIFUL KAGOME!"

"Excellent choice Inuyasha." Miroku stated

"Oh I didn't pick it out Kagome did."

"Well then she has excellent taste."

"Kagome let's go, I want to visit Toetoesi before sun down"

"Oh yeah that's right tonight is the new moon. Ok guys well we're off also we won't be back for a few months because we have a wedding to plan and by the way you guys are invited we'll come and get you 4 days before the wedding ok?"

"Ok Kagome I'll miss you" Sango said hugging her best friend

"I'll miss you too Sango. Now don't do anything dangerous remember, you are carrying a child now." Kagome said smiling.

"You two be off now and have fun" Miroku said winking at Inuyasha. Sango pounded him on the head for being such a pervert.

Kagome was on Inuyasha's back as they were flying through the air to Toetoesi's volcano. Kagome fell asleep during their travel to the hot place and Inuyasha wouldn't dare wake her up so he quietly walked into the big giant head thingy (A/n: I've been trying to figure out what the hell that thing was I have no idea what it is)

"Hey Toetoesi you here?" Inuyasha whispered

"WHAT?! IS SOMEONE THERE?!? HUH?!"

Kagome started to stire from her sleep "Are we there yet Inuyasha?"

"Yes sweetie we're here. THANKS A LOT OLD MAN YOU WOKE UP KAGOME!!!"

"Ohhh so it's you Inuyasha. How have you been?" Inuyasha clunked Toetoesi on the head for waking Kagome up.

"You woke up Kagome you old fart! Now apologize to her!"

"No, Inuyasha, it's ok, don't worry about it."

"You sure Kagome? Because you know I can take him out with one swipe" Inuyasha said cracking his knuckles.

"Inuyasha stop it right now, it's fine."

"Fine let's get down to business then shall we?"

"Yes what have you come here for Inuyasha?"

"I came to you so you can sharpen my sword it's a bit dull and I would like it sharpened before I go back to Kagome's time."

"Is that all?"

"Yes, basically unless there was something you wanted to tell me?"

"Yes I had a question."

"Well spill it old man I don't have all day!"

Toetoesi started to sharpen Inuyasha's sword while he was asking his all-important question. "Are you and Kagome together yet or what?"

"Yes we are Toetoesi how could you tell?" Kagome asked.

"Oh I don't know maybe the mark on your neck?"

"Ahhh yes that would tell you wouldn't it?" Kagome laughed

"Kagome can you step outside a minute honey?"

"Sure but hurry up ok I want to get back to my time before sundown I'm taking you some place special."

"Ok I'll make it quick." He said giving her a peck on the cheek and she stepped outside like he asked.

"Well it seems you two are very happy together" Toetoesi said

"Yes we are...Toetoesi you wouldn't happen to know where my mother was buried would you?"

* * *

(A/n: AND I'M STOPPING THERE!!!! MUHAHAHA MORE EVILNESS!!!!! I WOULD NOW REQUEST 25 REVIEWS BEFORE I START THE NEXT CHAPTER AND AS YOU CAN SEE YOU ARE IN FOR A FEW SURPRISES! SO HOPE YOU LIKED IT. LOVE YOU ALL SEE YA!!!!) 


	9. The Gift

**A Hanyou and A Miko**

A/n: My reviews that I got for the last chapter were truly pathetic. It almost made me and to not write this chapter at all. I only got 11 reviews. That's just pitiful and thank you very much to my loyal fans that actually reviewed like Blackhand The Destroyer and Corrected Angel. I believe those two are the only one's I've received a review for every chapter then again I'm not sure but I'm pretty sure. Well this chapter is going out to them because they are special to me and they deserve this chapter.

**Chapter 8**

"Well it seems you two are very happy together" Toutousai said (A/n: and thank you for those who told me how to spell Toutousai)

"Yes we are... Toutousai you wouldn't happen to know where my mother was buried would you?" Inuyasha asked.

"Your mother? Of course I do."

"Please tell me I have to take Kagome there."

"So you can tell your mother that you found a mate and you are happier than you ever have been?"

"Well...besides that....I just think she is overdue for a visit and she said to me as she was dieing that if I ever had a mate when I got older that there would be something for her in a small box behind her tombstone"

"Very well...It's not far from here just go about 15 minutes north and you will see a river. Cross the river and you will see a flower bed of roses...as you know that was her favorite flower...her tombstone is in the center of the bed. Now your sword is in pretty good shape Inuyasha I'm surprised. It's usually really banged up and nicked out of its shape."

Inuyasha gave Toutousai a big whack on the head after taking back his sword. "Gee thanks old man" Inuyasha's eyebrow started twitching with sarcasm "see ya around." Inuyasha walked out ok the big head thing to see Kagome leaning back against the entrance...sleeping. He chuckled to himself and decided she needed a wake up call. He gently nipped at her neck. "Kagome, baby, wake up" he said in between nips.

"Huh?" She slowly began to wake up from her little nap, stretching. "What is it?"

"I want to take you somewhere honey, come on, hop on my back and you can sleep on the way."

"Ok" Kagome fell onto his back instead of hopping and Inuyasha caught her just in time.

"Hey, are you ok?"

"Yes, just a little tired."

"Ok as long as you are ok" He made his way to his mothers tombstone having memories fill his head.

Flashback

A young boy with silver hair and dog ears, stood in front of his mother making attempts to protect her at all costs.

"GET AWAY YOU DEMON!" A young Inuyasha screamed.

The demon laughed at this "YOU, HALF-BREED, HONESTLY THINK YOU CAN STOP ME FROM KILLING HER?! HAHAHAHA! YOU KILL ME! HAHAHA!" (A/n: now I don't know exactly how she died so bare with me here I'm being creative.) With one swing of his hand Inuyasha was thrown to the side leaving his mother defenseless.

"MOTHER!!! NO LEAVE HER ALONE IT'S ME YOU WANT NOT HER!!! TAKE ME NOT HER ME!!!NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" Right before his eyes his mother was slashed in half.

"Half-breeds don't deserve a mother" and with that the demon was off, leaving a crying Inuyasha on the ground, crawling to his mother. "M-Mother? Please...please still be alive."

"Inu-Inuyasha..."

"Mother please don't leave me, you can't, I need you mother"

"Inuyasha, my son, if you find....a mate....please, bring her to my grave, behind the tombstone will be a box for her, give it to her."

"Yes mother, I will, I promise."

Inuyasha's mother slowly crossed into the after life with Inuyasha crying on top of her chest.

End of Flashback

A tear escaped from his eyes but he quickly washed it away. 'Well mother, I'm keeping my promise, Kagome is my mate and I'm brining her to you.'

The hanyou jumped over the lake and saw the flower bed with a slab of stone in the middle which was his mother's tombstone. He slowly walked over to it and kneeled before it. "Kagome, honey, wake up we are here."

Kagome woke up and saw where they were. "Inuyasha, whose grave is this?"

"...My mother's, Kagome. She said that once I had a mate to bring her here and there is a box behind the tombstone for her. So, go and get it and bring it back over here."

Kagome went behind the tombstone and found the box and brought it back over to her husband. She sat down in his arms and opened the box. She found a note and something else wrapped in a cloth. The note read:

_Dear to who ever is my son's mate,_

_First, I would like to congratulate both of you on your marriage. Second of all, even though I'm now in the after life I am watching over you both and even though I'm gone I'm still expecting grandchildren for you side of the family, my daughter-in-law! Please take care of my son, I know he will take care of you. Well I hope you like my wedding present to you daughter-in-law. Oh and Inuyasha, if you are reading this with her I just want to let you know I'm proud of you and I love you very much._

_With lots of love,_

_Mother_

Kagome unwrapped the cloth and took out a decretive hair comb covered with jewels and made out of gold. "Oh wow it's beautiful!" Kagome placed it in her hair and it and the gold stood out in the jet black river of hair.

"That was her hair comb, she gave you her most prized possession, Kagome."

"Oh wow..." Kagome stood in from of the tombstone. "Thank you so much...mother." Kagome smiled at Inuyasha. "I'll leave you two alone."

Inuyasha sat in front of her grave "Mother, I love you too, and hope you are happy in the after life with father." Inuyasha got up and retreated to his mate's side, walking with her hand in hand. "You know Kagome, that comb looks beautiful in your hair and my mother IS really proud, I can just tell."

"I know honey, come on let's go back to my time like I said before I have something special for you back at the house."

"Ok but let's get going now the sun is starting to set and I want to get back home before it's gone completely" Kagome hopped on Inuyasha's back and Inuyasha ran with all the speed he could gather up. Within minutes they were back at the well and they jumped through, being sucked up into the blue light. Once they got out of the well, Kagome took Inuyasha up to her room and dressed him up in something a little more from this time period, which just happened to be jeans and a t-shirt, but DAMN! Did he ever look this hot in his whole life?!

"Inuyasha baby have I ever taken you to a movie before?" Kagome asked him as she was changing.

"No and I don't care because if it's like a show or something I got one right here." Inuyasha said before he slapped her ass.

"HEY! Keep your hands to yourself and on your own property!"

"But aren't you mine? Therefore I may feel you as much as I want?" Inuyasha said while running his hands up and down all parts of her body but Kagome pushed him away.

"Inuyasha please we are going to the movies tonight. A movie is a story that happens on screen and it moves and stuff, I guess you can call it a moving picture and it can't kill you so put the Tetsuiga in the safe in my closet." Inuyasha did just that not touching any other things in there for the fear of making Kagome angry. Kagome was dressed and ready to go. She was wearing a denim mini, with a very low cut t-shirt, and some cork sandals.

'She'd look better without anything on at all' He mentally smirked to himself.

"Well are you ready?" Kagome asked.

"Yup let's go" Kagome locked the house and they started to walk towards the theater.

(A/n: Now I know this chapter was short but that's what you get when you pplz don't review enough. Chapter 9 will come out soon but this weekend I can't work on cause I have a very important party to go to so I hope you enjoyed this one! See ya, love ya, and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.)


	10. Outtakes

**A Hanyou and A Miko**

A/N: Hi guys you are probably wondering why I'm doing these outtake things. Well I've been reading some fanfics and I've been seeing people have been doing these. So, I wanted to show you what goes on behind the scenes of A Hanyou and A Miko.

:: The-Wind-Dragon-Caller has a video camera in her hand and is recording herself on the set of A Hanyou and A Miko::

"Hi guys it's me T-W-D-C! You are now on the set of A Hanyou and A Miko and I'm going to take you around, introduce you to the cast and then show you some outtakes towards the end. So pretty much you'll be spending the day in the life of me. So let's go to Kagome's trailer first because she is usually here early in the morning."

::walks over to Kagome's trailer and knocks on the door::

"KAGOME! OPEN UP IT'S T-W-D-C!"

::Kagome opens the door still wearing her PJ's and slippers::

"Now, now Kagome is that how you come to work?"

"Shut up I'm tired, your script is driving me nuts! How many times do I have to fuck that hanyou?! It's like we are doing a porno and not even a real movie."

"Please Kag... you know you like it oh and hello hello what is this? Are these hikis on your neck? When did the hanyou give those to you because I know it wasn't during our filming"

Kagome blushes "Last night...NOW GET OUT! I NEED TO CHANGE INTO MY OUTFIT!"

"Jeez fine" ::walks out of trailer:: "Sorry about that people she usually crapy in the morning then again who isn't? OK Let's go to Sango's trailer next"

::walks up to the trailer and sees a "do not disturb" sign on the door:: "Oh wow this is going to be great." ::opens the door and sees Miroku and Sango sleeping together:: "Oh shit guys look what we have here, looks like a few bottles of beer each and this is the end result" ::zooms in on the sleeping couple:: "Well let's leave the love birds alone and visit Inuyasha"

::exits the trailer and goes to Inuyasha's and sees him outside:: "Hey Inuyasha say hi to the camera!"

"Feh...it's too early for the camera"

"It's never too early for the camera. Hey do you know what happened to Sango and Miroku?"

"Nah what happened?"

"Got drunk and slept together"

"Feh...figures. After his first sex scene with that girl and I knew he wouldn't be able to keep his hands off her."

"HAH! Just like you and Kagome!"

"WHAT?!" ::chases after T-W-D-C::

"Ahhhhhhhhhh" ::runs for my life:: "Well that concludes ::pant:: ::pant:: our behind the scenes ::pant:: ::pant:: tour of A Hanyou and a Miko ::pant:: ::pant:: hear are the outtakes from our story!

OUTTAKES!

Ch1.

"ANNNNNNNDDDDD ACTION "

::SMACK::

...Yet still close enough for Miroku to be his perverted self.

"You bastard! Even in my sleep you can't give my ass a break can you?!"

"I was just trying to wake you up..."

"Well...do it again" ::bends over in front of Miroku::

"CUT CUT CUT CUT!!! WTF SANGO?!?!? YOU ANI'T NO LOOSE WOMAN AND I KNOW THAT!"

"Sorry girl but Miroku is just too good for his part."

"Oh c'mon now this isn't professional!"

Ch.2

Inuyasha fallowed Kagome into the forest till they came across a clearing. Inuyasha took a seat on a rock.

"I don't think you should sit down Inuyasha; you'll probably just stand up"

"Ok then..." Inuyasha stood up and then stood right in front of Kagome "...What do you want?"

"Inuyasha..." Kagome started "...There are times when someone wants to say something but is afraid to say it because they're afraid of what the other person might say..."

"Go on..."

"...Well...that's how I felt. Inuyasha, I had these words bottled up inside me for so long, but now you're about to fight Kouga in a "fight to the death" battle for me and I understand if you don't respond to this right away but I figured this is the appropriate time to tell you that..."

::hears T-W-D-C crying in the background:: "I'm sorry everyone CUT!"

:: Kagome rushes to my side:: "What's the matter?"

"It's just...so touching. EVERYONE TAKE 5! I NEED TIME TO RECOMPOSE!" ::cries in my trailer::

Ch.3

Inuyasha then took out his Tetsusaiga and was preparing to strike when Kouga punched Inuyasha in the face. Inuyasha started to bleed, but once he got his senses back Inuyasha set a Wind Scar right at Kouga.

"Now die you mangy wolf! WIND SCAR!"

Before Kouga could react, the attack hit him and he disintegrated.

"Uhhhhh...W-D-C...that wasn't a special effect was it." Kagome said

"Nope. GOOD JOB INUYASHA YOU GET A TRIPLE BONUS!"

"Thank you" Inuyasha smiled happily

"HEY WHAT ABOUT ME?!" The rest yelled.

"Go kill someone I hate and I'll give you all triple bonuses!"

Kagome kills my ex.

Sango kills all the sluts in my school.

Miroku kills George W. Bush (A/n: LOL! Sorry for those of you who like Bush but he has done nothing for the country and Kerry I feel can run it better.)

Ch. 5

"Part your lips Sango I have to get the entire lip"

"Huh?"

"Just pretend your frenching the pervert over there but with out sticking your tongue out"

Sango blushed and did what see was asked to do. Kagome started to apply the lipstick with a lip brush.

"See? I told you, you wouldn't need any blush" Kagome finished and held a mirror up for Sango to see how she looked.

"CUT!" ::walks over to the group:: "That was a really good take you guys but damn Sango I haven't seen you this red in your entire life!"

"SHUT UP BITCH!"

"HEY REMEMBER I'M THE ONE THAT WRITES OUT YOUR PAY CHECKS!"

"Oh you're the best director ever W-D-C! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!"

"Uhhhhhh...backing away now..."

Ch.8

"Inuyasha baby have I ever taken you to a movie before?" Kagome asked him as she was changing.

"No and I don't care because if it's like a show or something I got one right here." Inuyasha said before he slapped her ass.

"HEY! Keep your hands to yourself and on your own property!"

"But aren't you mine? Therefore I may feel you as much as I want?" Inuyasha said while running his hands up and down all parts of her body. Kagome wrapped her arms around him and let him feel her whole body as she let out a moan in pleasure.

"CUT CUT CUT! Kagome you're suppose to push him away!"

"I'm sorry but I just couldn't deny the pleasure I was receiving"

"YOU KNOW WHAT?! I QUIT EVERYONE GET A ROOM AND YOU CAN FUCK EACH OTHERS BRAINS OUT THERE I DON'T CARE!!!" :: storms out of studio::

(A/n: I know this was stupid but you know I try so REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! ROCK ON! PEACE OUT! LOVE YA ALL!)


	11. AN VERT IMPORTANT

A/N: Hi everyone! I know it's been a very long time since I've updated but I've had other things on my plate like HW, dance, and other personal reasons. So I'm really REALLY sorry! I'm planning on updating on Christmas as a little gift to everyone. THAT CHAPTER WILL BE THE LAST ONE TOTHIS FANFIC! I will soon be starting another one almost completely different. WELL! SEE YA CHRISTMAS!

The-Wind-Dragon-Caller


	12. A New Life

**A Hanyou and A Miko**

A/n: OK EVERYONE THE LAST CHAPTER OF THIS STORY! I might make a sequel if I get enough reviews saying that I should. Well here we go and in case you forgot where we left off since it has been such a long time Kagome and Inuyasha are heading to the theater to see a movie and Inuyasha is in his human state right now.

**Chapter 9**

They both walked down the road holding hands and talking about their wedding plans.

"Inu, I think we should have the wedding in the Feudal Era. It's really pretty there and Keade can perform the wedding ceremony for free then we can come back here and have the party and honeymoon."

Inuyasha was looking at her completely stumped and just shook his head "yes" and continued to walk with her.

She sighed 'typical male, no wedding atmosphere sense at all' (A/n: OK GIRLS! WE ALL KNOW MEN HAVE NO SENCE IN THIS STUFF WHAT SO EVER SO I JUST WANTED TO SAY TO ALL THE GUYS OUT THERE! COME ON ALREADY!) They continued to walk and talk until they got to the theater by then Inuyasha had turned completely human and they look like a normal couple. Inuyasha then saw food inside the theater and ran over to it and pressed his face against the glass.

"Hey Kagome! Can we get food?"

She sighed again "Yes sweetie, of course we are getting food but you will be the only one eating it"

Kagome paid for the tickets. They were going to see The Grudge (A/n: ok bear with me I know this was in theaters a long time ago but I can't put in Darkness cause I haven't seen it yet! Lol) so they loaded up on food for Inuyasha and walked into the theater and took their seats.

After the movie…

"Oh my God! That was horrible! They so stole that from The Ring!" Kagome complained.

"Well, for my first movie I can't judge, but I thought it was cool!" Inuyasha said.

Kagome sighed "Whatever, let's go home I'm tired."

"Let me carry you it's a long walk home."

"But Inuyasha I'm too heavy for you to carry in this state"

"Are you calling me weak wench!"

"NO I'M JUST CONCERNED FOR YOUR BACK!"

"I DON'T CARE NOW LET ME CARRY YOU OR WE ARE DOING THIS THE HARD WAY!"

"DO YOUR WORST!"

With that, Inuyasha picked her up and carried her caveman style the entire way home. Once they got there, Inuyasha put Kagome down and turned on the lights.

"I hate you, you know that right?" Kagome said

"You liar, you love me!" Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist from behind and started to kiss her neck.

"You're right I do love you" She smiled at him and went upstairs to her room.

Inu sighed happily 'and to think that woman is going to be my wife, what a wonderful thought' He then followed her to her room but when he got there and opened the door a wonderful sight was scaring his eyes.

"HEY! HAVEN'T YOU EVER HEARD OF KNOCKING FIRST!" Kagome screamed. Inuyasha ended up walking in on her changing and couldn't stop starring at Kagome's breast. He was getting harder and harder by the minute. "INUYASHA ARE YOU LISTENING?"

"OY WENCH! SHUT UP I'LL LEAVE IF YOU WANT!" Inuyasha then left the room. Kagome felt really bad for yelling at him and decided she should go and say sorry so she put on her robe and went downstairs to see Inuyasha lying on the couch. She then crawled on top of him and lay down on his chest.

"I'm sorry sweetie; you just took me off guard that's all." Inuyasha smiled and kissed the top of her forehead.

"It's ok. I forgive you" Inuyasha looked at the clock it was only midnight which meant there were still 7 more hours to go until he became a hanyou again.

"Hey Inu-baby? What do you want to do to pass the time?"

"Hmmmm, I could think of a couple of things." He pushed her back so they were both sitting up and started to suck on her neck.

"Oh I see what mood you're in" Kagome smiled and raced him upstairs. Inuyasha won even though he is in his human state. "DAMN IT! Why don't I ever win?" Kagome said with a pouting face.

Inu whispered in her ear "Because you're saving it for the bed" He pushed her back on the bed and climbed on top of her.

'Man his sex drive sure is higher in his human state.' She smiled mentally to herself as the both of them started to make out. She felt his erection press against her entrance as that warm pooling sensation started to return to the pit of her stomach. He started to undo the knot she made in her robe while she was taking off his shirt. Pretty soon they were both completely naked and were all over each other like wolves fighting for a piece of meat (…well in this case ass but w/e moving on). Inuyasha wasted no time in taking her. He quickly thrust into her and (forgive me for being blunt) fucked her for the next 5 hours (I don't think anyone could last that long except for porn stars LOL and even they would be tired after that!)

Next morning…..

Kagome and Inuyasha were completely worn out and sleeping peacefully when there was a loud bang! Inuyasha sat up abruptly and realized it was just Kagome's cat, Buyo, knocking over some of her school supplies. He sighed in relive and looked over at the sleeping Kagome and licked her cheek. She stirred and slowly opened her eyes.

"Good morning baby" Kagome have spoke have yawned

"Good morning. How did you sleep?"

"Very, very well thank you. How about you, you sex maniac?"

"HEY!"

"Hehe just kidding sweetie"

"I slept fine!"

"Hey what do you say we start making wedding plans huh?"

"Yeah there is nothing else better to do"

Kagome got out a book filled with wedding ideas she has been planning since she was 4 years old. Inuyasha just starred and it and thought 'Ohhhhh shit…'

A few months later….

Inuyasha was dressed in a new kimono instead of his normal one because it was a special occasion. Yes, the day of his wedding, he was sweating from head to toe; he thought he was going to a heart attack where as Kagome thought she was going to die. She was dressed in the most elegant dress anyone has ever seen. It just so happened to be her mother's. It had crystals all over and a long train. The vale was connected to a tiara which surrounded her face. Sango then went to get Kagome, now being 7 months pregnant, it turned out that Sango's dress looked quiet flattering on her.

"Kagome, everyone is ready. Are you?"

Kagome turned to Sango with some tears of happiness in her eyes "Yes!"

Kagome and Sango then moved over to the "wedding scene". Kagome's mother was standing by the aisle, seeing that her dad died her mom would have to walk her down. Inuyasha was waiting at the end of that aisle, Kagome realized that this aisle will change her life; it's the ending of her life as a girl living with her mother and going to high school and starting her life as a woman, living with Inuyasha and going to college and after college a few pups. The music that she was walking down the aisle to was produced by the villagers on some old fashioned instruments. Kagome then reached the end of it and Kaede began the ceremony.

(A/N: OK I'M SKIPPING THIS CAUSE I'M NOT REALLY SURE WHAT HAPPENS! Only because my uncles and aunts were so boring I fell asleep since I was only 10 at the time and I only woke up for this part.)

"I know pronounce thee man and wife" Kaede announced "Inuyasha, kiss thee wife"

Inuyasha lifted her vale and kiss Kagome passionately and everyone cheered and clapped! Inuyasha then lifted Kagome on his back and they ran and leaped into the well to spend their lives happily together!

YAY! I'M DONE I CAN'T BELIEVED I FINALLY FINISHED! I'm so sry that it took so long to update but all honors and dance is really putting pressure on me. Again really sry and I promise I'll stay on top of my next story! PLZ REVIEW!


End file.
